The One
by TC85
Summary: My second fanfic. Castle and Beckett's first date and more
1. Chapter 1

**The One**

**Kate was standing in front of the mirror in her bedroom as she was putting in her earrings. She couldn't remember a time when she felt this nervous about a date. Kate flashed back to the day when Rick had asked her out. **

_**She was sitting at her desk doing paperwork and Rick was staring at her.**_

"_**Castle what is it?" Kate asked as she felt his eyes on her again after he finished sending a text to Alexis.**_

_**Rick put his phone down on the corner of her desk and leaned in closer to her. "Well Kate. I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow…."Rick stopped speaking when he saw the on Kate's face he couldn't tell if she was going to say "yes" or "no" or berate him for asking her with Ryan and Esposito in ear shot.**_

"_**I'd love to go out with you tomorrow." Kate answered leaving Rick a little stunned. Kate simply smiled and went back to doing her paperwork.**_

**Kate was pulled back to reality when she heard the doorbell. When she opened the door she was amazed at how handsome Rick looked in a pair of black slacks, a royal blue shirt that brought out the blue in his eyes and a sport jacket. Rick was equally amazed at how beautiful Kate looked in a green strapless dress that brought out the green in her eyes.**

"**Wow. Beckett you look beautiful."**

"**Thanks Castle and you look very handsome, Are those for me?" Kate asked when she saw the bouquet of flowers that Rick was holding.**

"**Yes, they are." Rick said as Kate took them from him.**

"**Thank you." Kate said as she went into the kitchen and put them in a flower vase.**

"**Are you ready?" Rick asked as Kate placed the flowers that Rick had given her in the middle of her dining room table.**

"**Yes." Kate said with a dazzling smile that captivated Rick even more.**

"**Alright let's go." Rick said as he took Kate's in his and led her to the waiting elevator. **

**As they rode the elevator down to his car, he had a feeling that tonight would be a very special and memorable night for them. As they rode In the car to the restaurant Rick noticed that Kate didn't seem like the no nonsense hard-nosed detective that he had based his Nikki Heat character on. She was extremely smart and beautiful and he was curious about being able to solve the mystery that she was. Kate could tell that he was looking at her.**

"**Castle what?" **

"**Nothing I was just thinking…"**

"**About what?" Kate asked as she took his hand in hers.**

"**Well I was thinking about the fact that I am going to have the most remarkable and beautiful woman on my arm tonight."**

"**Castle, do you have a whole list of these compliments that you have to say to me in a day." Kate asked with a dazzling smile on her face that melted Rick's heart all over again. **

"**Not exactly Kate you just bring it out in me." Rick said as he looked at her and squeezed her hand. Kate squeezed his hand back and they both knew that they were meant for each other.**

**Let me know if I should continue this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The One – Chapter 2**

**Kate and Rick were escorted to their table at ****Delassandro's Italian Restaurant. Kate was taken in by the small restaurant's charm. After the hostess showed them to their table she left and Kate looked at Rick.**

"**Where did you find this place?" Kate asked as she took a sip of water."**

"**Well this is my restaurant."**

"**What this is your restaurant?" Kate asked a little surprised. She never knew that he had his own restaurant aside from "The Old Haunt" which was more of a bar not an upscale restaurant.**

"**Yes I went to college with the head chef Angela. She was talented and her dream was to have her own restaurant all she needed was a cash infusion."**

"**So you gave her the money to open her own restaurant."**

"**Yes and I also made sure that she is the majority owner. I am the silent partner."**

"**Wow I can't believe that you would be a silent anything." Kate said teasingly with a smile that was contagious. **

"**Well believe it." Rick said as he heard the band starting to play music near their tablee. "Kate would you like to dance?" Rick asked as he stood up.**

"**I'd love to Castle but I'll warn you now that I'm not very good at being led."**

"**That doesn't matter I want to hold you in my arms." Rick said as Kate took his hand and he pulled her closer to him.**

**The evening was more than anything that Kate could have imagined it being. After they ate and danced at Delassandro's Rick took her to a sidewalk ice cream vendor and they walked through the city gardens in central park as they ate their ice cream and talked.**

**The sunset was amazing and Rick had taken his sport coat off and let Kate sit on it in the grass. Kate rested her head on his shoulder as they sat on the grass. Rick smiled as she let him put an arm around her shoulders. **

"**Did you enjoy tonight Kate?" Rick asked as Kate snuggled into him.**

"**Yes I did." Kate said as she took Rick's hand in hers.**

"**Are you ready for me to take you home?" Rick asked as the night sky became darker and Kate yawned.**

"**I guess so." Kate said as Rick stood up and helped her to her feet. Rick wrapped his sport coat around her shoulders and as they walked back to the waiting car they walked hand in hand. Every so often Rick caught the moon in Kate's eyes and he was mesmerized. Forty minutes later Rick was walking Kate to her apartment door.**

"**I had a good time." Kate said as she turned to look at Rick after she unlocked the front door and handed Rick's sport coat back to him.**

"**Me too. I'll see you tomorrow Detective." Rick said with a smile on his face.**

"**Tomorrow." Kate said as Rick leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. As he pulled back from her he smiled and felt so lucky that he was able to see this side of Kate. He was successful in peeling another layer of the Beckett onion and he was able to show her a new side of Richard Rogers not Rick Castle the novelist. As Rick left Kate smiled and when she looked at the flowers that were sitting on her dining room table she smiled. Kate was just about to turn the light off in her room when she got a text. She smiled when she saw that it was from Rick.**

"**Kate I had a great time tonight. I will see you in the morning. Sleep well." Kate smiled and turned her light off and drifted off into a peaceful sleep where she dreamt of him. He could be her "Prince Charming."**

**AN: Next Chapter Coming Soon!**


	3. Editors Note Not Chapter 3 yet

**Too all my followers I am finishing up my next chapter and have been working on more for The One I plan on downloading a whole bunch of chapters once they are typed up. Thank you for reading my story and I ask you to bear with me.**


	4. THE ONE CHAPTER 3

**The One – Chapter 3**

**The next morning as the sun was streaming through her bedroom window she was awakened to the sound of her phone's text message beeps. Kate smiled when she read the text. "Hey beautiful I hope you slept well. I will see you at the precinct." Kate typed her response, and she set her phone down and got up to get ready for her day. **

**When Kate arrived at the precinct she saw her coffee and bear claw on her desk and Castle was already sitting in his chair next to her desk. As usual both the coffee and the Bear Claw were still hot. Castle stood up and pulled out Kate's chair for her.**

"**Good morning Detective." Castle said into her ear as he sat down in his chair next to her desk after she had take her seat.**

"**Hi." Kate said with a smile on her face that melted his heart. **

"**How did you sleep" Castle asked as he took another sip of his coffee.**

"**Better than I have in a long time." Kate said honestly and Castle knew it was true. "What about you how did you sleep?"**

"**Like a baby." Rick said as he gently touched Kate's free hand.**

"**Yo Beckett a body just dropped." Esposito yelled from his desk bringing both Kate and Rick out of their little world.**

"**Alright Espo." Kate called back as she grabbed her gun and keys and Rick followed the detectives to their cars.**

**On the way to the crime scene Rick took Kate's free hand in his.**

"**Castle we should set some ground rules now that we are dating." Kate said as she caught a glimpse of her partner as she looked over to switch lanes.**

"**What kind of ground rules?" Castle asked with a suggestive grin on his face that Kate couldn't help but smile at.**

"**Well I am not ready to announce our relationship to the whole world…."**

"**So that means no PDAs."**

"**No well yes."**

"**Kate we will stay strictly professional when we are at the precinct, or at a crime scene but…"**

"**But what?" Kate asked as she looked at Castle.**

"**When we are out on a date I intend on holding your hand or opening the door for you and in the future giving you a kiss now and then." **

"**Rick I will agree to that." Kate said as she squeezed his hand as she turned her attention back to the road.**

**Kate and Rick came into the Chelsea Apartment where Lanie was looking over the body.**

"**Well Lanie what do we have?"**

"**Beckett it's about time you and writer boy got here."**

"**We got stuck in traffic. What can you tell me about the vic other than he's been shot."**

"**He's 23 year Mario Antonio, time of death looks like it was between 5 and 7 last night. 9 mm bullet hole to the back. I'll know more when we get him back to the morgue."**

"**Alright thank you Lanie. Ryan, Espo did you find anything on your canvas?" **

"**Not yet Beckett."**

"**Alright well Castle and I will head back to the precinct and see if we can find out anything about his family." Kate said as she and Castle left the apartment and headed back to the precinct.**

"**Kate come on it's just lunch at Remy's we've been there a thousand times nobody will suspect that we are a…"**

"**A what, Castle" Kate asked as they continued to walk towards Remy's.**

"**Well I was going to say couple but I'm not sure if that is accurate yet I mean we've only been on one date."**

"**Castle we've been together longer than these last two days and after last night I would say that we are on our way to being a "Couple"" Kate said as she took his hand and gave it a light squeeze and smiled at him.**

"**I like the sound of that Kate." Rick said as he opened the door for her and they were seated at their usual table and ordered their usual burgers and fries and two milkshakes one chocolate and one swirl which they intended on sharing. **

"**What?" Kate asked as she saw Castle staring at her.**

"**You have some milkshake on your…"**

"**On my what Castle?'**

"**On your nose." Rick said as he took his hand and wiped it off. As Kate and Rick's eyes met Ryan and Esposito appeared unbeknownst to the almost couple.**

"**Are we interrupting anything?" Ryan asked as Rick retracted his hand from Kate's face.**

"**No." they both said in unison.**

"**Are you two sure?" Esposito asked sensing that something was going on. **

"**Yes." Kate said as she looked at Rick who took a bite of his burger.**

"**What do you have there" Rick asked when he saw the file in Ryan's hand.**

"**Ballistics and financials." Ryan said as he held the envelope in his hand and looked at the pair.**

"**Oh" Kate said looking at Rick with a apologetic look on her face. They were starting to feel like them being a couple would be harder than they thought, especially, while they were trying to keep their relationship secret.**


	5. Chapter 4

**The One – Chapter 4**

**It's been awhile but I am typing up the chapters that I have written and trying to stay with where I want this story to go. Hopefully I will update again in the next couple of days.**

Beckett and Castle had been on about 4 real dates since they had solved the Mario Antonio murder case. Tonight they had gone out to an amazing Thai food place that was going to become one of their favorite places to go. As Rick and Kate were walking back to her apartment they were teasing each other and they were holding hands. When they reached her apartment door Rick stopped short and Kate turned to look at him.

"Are you ok?" Kate asked as she looked at Rick curiously.

"Yeah I'm fine." Rick said as he watched Kate take her keys out of her pocket and she opened her front door. Rick didn't take a step into Kate's apartment when Kate did.

"Rick, are you coming?" Kate asked a little confused at Rick's non movement.

"Kate I think I should go."

"Why is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong I just don't want us to rush through this." Castle said with an innocent look on his face and as Kate stepped back towards him he took her hands in his. "Kate I'll see you in the morning." Rick said as he kissed Kate gently on the cheek and stepped back.

"Rick…I…." Kate didn't understand why Rick didn't want to come in after all they had already spent a couple nights together, although they had done nothing more than sleep or talk. They hadn't even shared a first kiss yet.

"Tomorrow, Kate, I'll see you tomorrow" Rick said as he started to turn to leave but he was stopped by Kate's hand on his forearm and as if on cue they made eye contact and as she stepped forward Rick stepped forward and captured her lips in his. The kiss was a sweet and innocent good night kiss that left them breathless.

"Good night Castle." Kate said as she stepped back into her apartment.

"Good night Kate." Rick said as he turned and walked over and pushed the elevator button. The two just stared at each other until the elevator arrived and Kate closed the door as she saw Rick enter the elevator and she closed her door when she saw the doors of the elevator close. She leaned against her door as her heart fluttered. In the elevator Castle was leaning against the wall also feeling his own heart fluttering. That first kiss was amazing and both Rick and Kate had dreams about the next time they would share a kiss like that.


	6. The One - Chapter 5

**The One – Chapter 5**

**This is a long chapter because I have been so terrible about updating my stories lately. Enjoy and Review Please!**

When Rick arrived back at the loft he was met by the onslaught of questions about his date with Beckett from both his mother and daughter.

"So how was your date dad did you two finally kiss." Alexis asked and Rick hated that she was growing up on him.

"I don't kiss and tell" Rick said hoping to avoid any more questions from his prying family.

"That's a yes" Martha said as she looked at her son who was blushing.

"Come on you two knock it off." Castle said completely annoyed that they were having fun teasing him.

"Dad, come on you do the same thing to me and grams."

"But that's different…"

"No it isn't Richard" Martha said as she looked at her son and saw the spark in his eyes that was undoubtedly put there by the one and only Kate Beckett.

"Fine, Beckett and I had an extraordinary date and there might have been a kiss." Richard said caving to the grilling he was getting from his mother and daughter.

"Awe" Alexis and Martha said together as they looked at the quirky smile on his face

"You know what I am going to bed" Rick said as he kissed both his mother and Alexis good night and went into his room.

"Oh come on Dad you can't go to bed yet I want to hear all about the kiss. Was it one of those magical foot popping kisses or was it like a prince kissing his princess."

"I told you that I don't kiss and tell you two, Now if you'll excuse me I am going to bed." Rick said as he left the two in the living room outside of his bedroom.

"You know what kiddo, I bet that he is going to call or text her before he goes to sleep. He is so sentimental" Martha said in a loud stage voice,

"Mother Will you two knock it off." Castle called as he closed his bedroom door. Kate was in her apartment getting ready for bed when her phone beeped.

"Hey beautiful just wanted to tell you good night again. See you in the morning" Kate smiled when she read the text from Castle.

"Night Castle, see you in the morning." Kate typed her message and hit send and she climbed into bed and fell asleep.

The next day Kate woke up to a text from Rick and when she sent her response she got ready for the day. She was halfway to the precinct when her phone rang. When she saw that it was Castle she smiled.

"Beckett"

"Hey Beautiful, are you on your way to the precinct"

"Yes meet you in the parking garage"

"Sounds good I have a coffee with your name on it"

"I'll be there see you soon" Kate said as she hung up her phone and made her way to the parking garage.

Kate and Rick met down in the parking garage nearly two blocks away from the Twelfth. Kate took her coffee from him and as they started to walk towards the Twelfth Kate slid her hand into his and Castle took that as a good sign.

"Kate" Rick said as Kate intertwined her fingers with his.

"It's okay Castle. I kind of feel like a teenager who is sneaking around with herr first boyfriend and you should know that I have no fear about holding your hand out here."

"That is a good thing and you know what else is a good thing…."

"What is another good thing Castle"

"Well I was thinking that it is a good thing that your brothers like me" Castle said as they continued towards the Twelfth.

"What makes you think that they like you?" Kate asked as she caught a glimpse of his face as he started to ponder her question.

"Well because they haven't shot me yet." Rick said as he looked at her.

"Yeah there is that but I am pretty sure that you won Javi and Ryan over the instant they saw you and the fact that you let them borrow the Ferrari from time to time doesn't hurt either" Kate said with a smile on her face as he lifted up their hands and placed a kiss on the back of hers. Kate stopped him up against one of the store fronts and they shared a kiss. When they broke away Kate's cell started to ring and Rick saw her whole persona change. She wasn't just his girlfriend anymore she had shifted into cop mode.

"Yeah Javi, I'm a block away. No I already called him he should be there at the Twelfth soon. See you in about five" Kate said as she hung up the phone.

"So do you want to go into the precinct first or should I"

"Castle, why don't we go in together and say that we met on the sidewalk or at the elevator or something like that"

"We can do that" Rick said with a smile on his face.

"And as soon as those doors open you sir need to wipe that puppy love look off of your face, Mr, Castle" Kate said with a smile.

"Well than you have to do that too, Detective." Castle said as he kissed her and when they heard the elevator stop they separated somewhat reluctantly.

The first "I love you" came nearly a week later as Kate and Rick were investigating a young woman who had just gotten married to the love of her life. The circumstances were that she called off a previous relationship when she met her know

"Kate are you ok" Rick asked as he looked at Kate who was staring out across the skyline from their balcony at the loft.

"I'm fine…"

"Come on Kate you're lying, I know that look" Castle said as he looked at her.

"Well I was just thinking about Natalie Martin's case."

"Kate I know that case is taking a lot out of you"

"I just can't imagine what Justin is going through after all it took them to get to their wedding day and to have it suddenly ripped away. I can't imagine what that feels like."

"Kate you'll never have to find out" Castle said as he took her hand in his and their eyes locked.

"Rick how can you promise that, I'm a cop, I could be injured or worse every day. Castle I love you so much." The words just flowed out of Kate's mouth before she knew it.

"You what…" Castle looked at Kate with a giant smile on his face as he realized what Kate was saying. "I love you too." Castle said as he pulled Kate into him for a kiss and held her close to him.

"I love you Rick so much" Kate said it again as she rested her head against his shoulder taking in what the two of them had just shared with each other.

"Kate, Dad are you two coming" Alexis' voice broke through finally and they turned to see the red head standing at the balcony door.

"Yes, Sorry pumpkin"

"Wow dinner smells great" Kate said as she looked at Rick as he pulled out her chair and then settled in his next to her and as they ate he took her hand in his as it rested on the table as they all were talking. Every so often Martha and Alexis could see a new spark between the couple and they wondered if they had finally told each other that they loved each other. By the look on their faces they assumed that they had.

Natalie Martin's case had brought Kate and Rick closer and when they solved it they both felt so lucky to have each other.

"So can I walk you out" Rick asked sweetly as he looked at Kate who was exhausted.

"Sure let me just grab my…"

"This" Castle asked as he held up her bag and keys.

"Yes that" Kate said with a small smile on her face as Rick handed her purse and keys to her.

"So my place or yours" Rick asked once the doors to the elevator doors were closed.

"Mine" Kate said and Rick could see that all she wanted to do was relax with the man that she loved tonight.

"Sounds good to me I will make you some of my favorite Mac and Cheese and we can watch a movie or something" Castle said as he wrapped his arms around Kate's waist.

"That sounds perfect" Kate said as she relaxed into his arms as the elevator descended to the front lobby.

Kate and Rick were in Kate's apartment waiting for the Mac and Cheese to finish cooking in the oven.

"So what movie do you want to watch or should we watch some Temptation Lane" Rick asked with a little smile on his face.

"I haven't watched any Temptation Lane since…"

"Oh really Detective" Rick said as he discovered a whole cabinet of Temptation Lane DVD's that were obviously recorded.

"Well I could make you watch Nebula 9 again"

"You know what I am good anything but that" Castle said with a teasing smile on his face.

"Come on Castle you know that you liked it"

"Only because I love you Detective"

"Oh really" Kate asked as she started to tickle him/

"Kate stop the timer's going off" Rick said in between gasps of air. "Apples, Apples" He said as Kate stopped tickling him and she followed him into her kitchen.

After dinner they went into her room and they cuddled together on her bed and fell asleep. Neither one knew about the "Hell" that was about to find them and wreak havoc with their lives.

**I hope to have this updated soon! **


	7. The One - Chapter 6

**The One – Chapter 6**

**I still don't own Castle! Depressing I know! Enjoy! **

Kate was standing talking with some of Ryan's family when she saw him. Castle just arrived at the church but Alexis wasn't with him.

"Hey Castle, where's your plus one?"

"She's at a Taylor Swift concert with a teenage boy" The way he said this made Kate smile she knew that he was having a hard time letting go of his little girl.

"Oh poor baby, but hey listen your real plus one is here" Kate said with a knowing smile on her face.

"That's true" Castle said as he brushed a kiss across her lips after the coast was clear. They forgot one tiny detail though Jenny was still standing on the stairs waiting for the procession to start and she locked eyes with Kate and there was an unspoken "I knew it" and "I won't tell" from Jenny's smiling lips. Kate mouthed back "Thank you" and she and Rick made their way to their seats.

As Rick and Kate were sitting next to each other in the church pew they were holding hands and Rick was sitting closer to her than he had been when the ceremony started. At certain points of the ceremony like the vow and ring exchange Rick and Kate looked at each other and unspoken "I love you's" were exchanged by their eyes and by the way their hands were intertwined. Kate and Rick danced together at the reception and everyone just thought that it was cute. They all kind of assumed that something more was going on since the Tabloid story broke but no one wanted to bring it up.

A week after the wedding, the Dominos started to fall quickly after a new tabloid story was heating up the covers of several prominent magazines and tabloids.

"Kate I'm so sorry" Castle said when he showed up at her apartment with page six of the Ledger in his hands.

"I'm not"

"You're not… Wait do I have the right apartment I'm looking for Kate Beckett is she here"

"Stop it Castle, I mean it, you and I both knew that we wouldn't stay invisible forever. "

"That's true but I was hoping that we could stay invisible until we were 100% sure about what we have"

"What we have is amazing and you know that this was a wall that we were going to have to breach sooner or later."

"Wow I must really have the wrong apartment" He said as Kate just rolled her eyes at him. "Ok, Ok, you really are okay with this"

"Of course I am I love you"

"And I love you."

"Well than that's all that matters right"

"That's right. What are we going to say when Captain Gates asks us about our relationship?."

"Well, I don't want to lie to her but we could say that it was, an undercover stunt to make the guy that we were tailing to think that we were just tourists enjoying the city."

"Why Detective Beckett, when did you start being the one who came up with such good stories to tell the Captain."

"It's your fault, You are rubbing off on me, Mr. Castle."

"Well I think that we should just tell her the truth. As much as I don't want to stop working at the precinct with you, I'd feel worse if you were suspended because of me."

":Alright then tomorrow we will tell…."

"Or she will call me in to discuss it now…." Kate said as she held up her phone so that he could see the caller id.

"Beckett, Yes I can come in today. Yes Sir I will be there soon. Okay I will call him and see if he can meet me there"

"Well let's just hope that she will listen to us."

"Castle, whatever happens this doesn't change our relationship status ok"

"Good I'm glad to hear you say that because I can't stand being away from you/  
"Come Mr. Writer Boy. Let's get this over with"

"Why don't you guys ever call me Writer Man"

"Do you really need me to go through the list of why you are known as "Writer Boy" Kate asked as she saw a childish grin cross her partners face.

"Now I think I now why, It's because of my boyish good looks"

"You wish"

"Ouch."

"Come on Castle let's get this over with"

"Ok I'm with you." Castle said as they exited her apartment and headed to the Twelfth.

Kate and Rick stood silently in Captain Gates office as she vented about the two's relationship.

"Mr. Castle I feel that you and Detective Beckett need to stop working with each other for awhile. The papararzzi will be sworming to get a photo of the two of you together and we can't risk them contaminating crime scenes so I am going to ask you two things Mr. Castle."

"Yes Sir" Kate couldn't help but notice how he started to look like a student who had been sent to the principals' office.

"Well I am going to ask you to stop going to crime scenes and to steer clear of the Twelfth for a while."

"Sir…Castle and I being together could be good press also"

"Detective I am not banning you from seeing him altogether, I am thinking about what is best for the near future."

"Yes Sir" Castle started to leave the office with Kate right behind her. Kate and Rick walked down the cooridor to the elevator and they saw the looks that everyone was giving them most of them were smiles a few frowns were mixed in because Casstle looked like he had been expelled from school.

Later in the week, Kate caught a case that was mysterious and it had them looking into Castle as a suspect.

"Beckett, look at the evidence it all is pointing to Castle"

"There is another explanation for this, it's not him there's a Castle look alike out there."

"Beckett we will look into it but if it is him…"

"I can't be a part of this case, I will not help you put him behind bars…"

"We know how you feel about him. Kate, help us clear him"

"You will have to arrest him I am not going to slap the cuffs on him"

"Alright but you are the Detective of record so you have to come with us"

"Fine, But you two have to play the bad cops in this one, I can't…"

"We know. Hey maybe when we search his place we won't find anything.

"I hope you are right Kev" Kate said as she picked up the file of evidence and they headed to the loft. She prayed that they wouldn't find anything.

An hour later, Kate was standing outside of the interrogation room as she waited for uniforms to bring Castle up.

"Detective I will be handling the interrogation" Gates said as she stopped her from opening the door. "Detective, I want you to talk to his family"

"Alright Sir" Kate said as she watched Captain Gates go into the interrogation room.

"Where's Beckett"

"I thought that under the circumstances that I should be the one to interrogate you."

"I didn't do anything" Castle said and as Kate watched him all of her cop interrogation senses told her that he was innocent she just had to prove it.

The last 36 hours had been a nightmare for everyone who loved and cared about Castle. The evidence was damning but Kate knew in her heart that Rick was innocent.

"Hey Beckett, have they brought him up yet," Esposito asked as he and Ryan opened the door.

"No, not yet" Kate said as she looked at the other two detectives. They all knew that Castle was innocent but they would have to prove that to the DA. Just then the other door into the interrogation room opened and Rick was standing there and as he waited for the officer to take the cuffs off of him Kate made her way over to him.

"Detective Beckett I will be right outside." Officer Hastings said as she walked back through the door and closed it.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Beckett we'll leave you two alone." Ryan said as he and Esposito turned to leave the interrogation room.

'How are you" Kate asked as she looked at Rick as she took his hands in hers.

"I've been better" Rick said as he squeezed her hand.

"You know that I am going to get you out of here"

"Kate…"

"Rick you can't give up" Kate said as Rick looked back up at her.

"I won't, but Kate I've seen some of the evidence and it might be a lot harder for us to prove my innocence then we think." Castle said as he sat down on the table looking almost defeated.

"Rick, let's not talk about that now."

"You're right Kate, How are you holding up"

'I'm hanging in there but I miss you."

"I know I miss you too. How are my mother and Alexis doing"

"They are hanging in there too" Kate said trying to reassure him. She hoped that she sounded convincing. It was hard to be away from him and she was sure that the look on her face was telling him something else. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that they were each other's strength.

"Time's up." Officer Hastings' voice was like a slap in their faces.

"Already" Kate asked as she and Rick dropped hands and Officer Hastings watched as Rick brushed his thumb across Kate's cheek and then put his hands willingly behind his back so she could cuff him again.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Kate said as she hugged him & their lips met briefly.

"It's going to be alright" Castle said as he paused at the door before Hastings guided him back into holding and she was left standing in the interrogation room alone just staring at the door and she lost her composure.

It took her about fifteen minutes to regain her composure after losing it. Kate left the interrogation room and she got lost in the stack of paperwork that was piling up on her desk. Kate was soon finding it hard to concentrate on the stack of paper work, all she could think about was finding the evidence that would set the love of her life free it was there. She just knew it all she had to do was find it. She would go rogue if she had to this time.

It was a long and lonely elevator ride to the loft without Castle by her side. Kate was still staying there with Alexis and Martha because she couldn't face going back to her lonely apartment.

"Kate, darling you're home"

"Hi Martha"

"Any news yet" Martha asked knowing that Kate was looking into her son's wrongful arrest.

"No not yet but I have a whole stack of evidence to look through…"

"Do you want some help" Alexis asked as she entered the dining room.

"Sure, I'll take all the help I can get" Kate said as she and Alexis hugged. After they broke out of their hug they started going over the timeline and the files.

Kate and Alexis were looking at the files, when Kate groaned and Alexis looked up from the file she was looking at.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she saw the look on Kate's face.

"Well it's these files, they all one big loop that points right to your dad" Kate said trying to hide the frustrated tone in her voice.

"Kate, do you think that someone is framing my dad" Alexis asked as she looked at the detective who was the one person that could solve this case.

"Lexis that is it can be your dad is innocent. I just wish I could prove it." Kate said as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Kate, are you ok" Alexis asked seeing the saddest look on the detectives face.

"I'm fine Alexis, I just need to get some fresh air"

"Do you want some company?"

"Sure" Kate said as she left the pile of files and they headed out onto the balcony.

Rick was sitting in his jail cell trying to thick of anything that would prove his innocence, but he ended up having memories of Kate, Alexis and Martha run through his mind. Soon Rick was brought back to reality when he heard Ryan and Esposito calling his name.

"Hey bro, how are you holding up" Esposito asked as he looked at Castle who looked like hell.

"I'm fine, hanging in there"

"Man, we are looking for the truth and we are going to find it"

"Thanks guys, I have one favor to ask you"

"Sure Castle what is it" Ryan asked as he looked at his friend.

"Well if I don't get out of here promise me that you will look after Kate, Alexis and my mother" Rick's look was a mixture of almost every emotion as the two detectives looked on.

"We will, we promise."

"Thank you" Castle said as he gave a weak smile to the boys.

At the loft, Kate and Alexis were standing quietly on the balcony, neither one knew what to say. They had been pouring over the case files for hours and they still couldn't find the evidence that would hold up in during a trial.

"Kate, you know my dad is counting on you to get him cleared of these charges" Alexis said as she looked at Kate, who she could tell would keep going over every piece of evidence in her head.

"Yes I do, that is all I can think about and I can't let you and your grandmother or your dad down. It's here I just have to find it" Kate said as she looked at the younger woman. All of the sudden Kate had a thought which didn't go unnoticed by Alexis.

"Kate what is it" Alexis asked as she saw a light bulb flash in Kate's eyes.

"It might not be anything but I have an idea of who might have framed your dad."

"Really who" Alexis asked as she followed Kate back into the dining room and over to the table where all the files were.

"Um where did that file go?"

"What file are you looking for." Alexis asked as she looked on as Kate flipped through the pile of files on the table. "Kate who do you think framed my dad" Alexis asked as she saw Kate looking at the file that she finally found under another.

"Do you remember when your dad and I were investigating the Triple Killer?"

"Yes…Kate do you think he did it to get back at my dad for foiling his plans."

"It's possible" Kate said as she continued to study the file. "I am going to call Lanie and have her pull the old medical files. Hopefully we'll find something that will clear your dad.

A long four days and nights had passed since Kate had started looking into the Triple Killer and the team was ready to bring him in. They got a location and they were ready to bring the dirt-bag in.

The three detectives headed into the apartment and Kate got the drop on the suspect.

"Jerry Tyson you are under arrest for the murder of Emma Lee Duncan." Kate said as she tightened the cuffs on his wrists.

"Why Detective Beckett, I was wondering when you would figure it out especially after I paid your boyfriend a visit in the precinct right under your noses." Jerry said as he taunted the three detectives.

"Officer Madison, Get this SOB out of here" Ryan said as he made eye contact with the other detectives who were also trying not to shoot the man who had caused so much turmoil and pain for Castle and his family. Kate moved out of the way so Officer Madison could put Tyson in the waiting squad car.

When the detectives arrived back at te 12th Kate went over to her desk as Ryan and Esposito followed her.

"Well Kate it's time for you to tell Castle the good news." Ryan said as he shot a knowing look at Kate. The last five and a half days had been Hell on all of them. Kate tried to keep Castle's spirits up every day by going and seeing him but she could see that he was doubting that there was anything in all of those files that would clear him of the Emma Lee Duncan murder. Just knowing that he didn't do it wasn't enough for the team they had to find hard evidence that would stand up in court.

"I know I can't wait" Kate said as she looked at the two detectives that were staring at her.

"Go Beckett he's waiting for you." Ryan said giving her a smile.

Rick was in his cell staring at the ceiling when he heard her voice.

"Castle"

"Kate…" Rick stood up and walked over to where she was standing.

"Hey" Kate said as they took each other's hand through the bars. Rick brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and Kate did the same.

"What are you doing here?'

'Well I have a question for you"

"What question might that be" Rick asked seeing something in Kate's eyes. It was happiness, a look that had not been on her face in full force since he was arrested.

'Well Castle, are you ready to go home" Kate asked with a smile that was so brilliant that Castle had to commit it to memory.

"Kate" was all he could say before she took the key from her pocket and opened the cell door. As the door opened he took a step out and Kate flung her arms around his neck and then she planted a very sweet and yet passionate kiss on his lips.

"Let's go home Castle" Kate said breathlessly as tears of joy streamed down her face unchecked.

"That has never sounded so good" Castle said as he kissed her cheek and then their lips met again for another kiss.

"Yeah you two should get out of here" Ryan and Esposito said as they walked into where the couple was still kissing.

"That's a good Idea." Kate said as she and Castle took each other's hand and followed the other two into the bullpen and then they made a B line for the elevator not stopping until Gates caught them at the elevator and congratulated them of finally catching the Triple Killer and putting him in jail for the rest of his rotten life.

**I moved this part of the story right along! Still enjoying this review and I have more chapters for you!**


	8. Chapter 7 - Freedom

**The One – Chapter 7 – Freedom**

Kate and Rick spent a good hour just walking around at Central Park just enjoying the fresh air and the feel of each other's hands touching. Kate watched as Rick took in his freedom with all the vigor that she expected him to. They stopped at a corner hot dog stand, pretzel stand and ice cream vendor. Kate saw the light coming back to his eyes and there was the mysterious twinkle in them again that she had fallen in love with.

"Castle I think we should head back to the loft now"

"Oh why Detective Beckett anxious to get me in bed"

"Well aside from that there are two other people who are waiting to see you."

"Oh and I can't wait to see them too."

"Alright are you ready to go"

"Yeah" Castle said as Kate kissed him and they caught a Taxi to his loft.

"Kate, thank you." Castle said as he wrapped his arms around his partner's waist.

"For what" Kate asked as she settled into Rick's arms.

"For not giving up on me" Rick said as he pulled her to him and held her close as they rode the elevator up to the loft.

"I would…no scratch that I will never give up on you. Castle" Kate said as she kissed his cheek and then they kissed as she turned around in his arms.

"I love you, Becks" Rick said as they rested their foreheads against each others.

"I love you, too Castle." Kate said as they kissed again and he wrapped his arms around her holding her close for the rest of the elevator ride to their floor.

Kate and Rick entered the loft which was full of family and friends that were waiting to welcome the innocent Crime Novelist home.

"Dad!" Alexis exclaimed when saw her dad and the detective who was not very far away in fact they were practically one person.

"Hey pumpkin," Castle said as Alexis practically lept into his arms. Kate smiled at seeing father and daughter reunited. Kate started to walk away from the small family reunion when Alexis stopped her.

"Kate where are you going" Alexis asked with a questioning look on her face.

"I was just going to give you two some time alone"

"Nonsense Kiddo you are part of this family." Martha said as she walked over to where her family was standing "And My son wouldn't even be here now if it wasn't for you"

"That's right Kate I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for your unwavering belief in me, and…."

"Castle what are you doing" Kate asked as he got down on one knee and Martha handed him a small black velvet box.

"Well Kate I was going to wait but I think that I did enough of that in jail"

"Wait for what" Kate asked with tears that were threatening at the corners of her eyes

"For this, being free, and being with you and our family…"

"Rick…" Kate whispered as he took her left hand in his.

"Kate, you are everything to me and I love you more every day…."

"Rick?!"

"Kate, marry me"

"Oh Rick…" Kate couldn't believe that this day was happening. The whole time that k was in prison she wondered if this day could ever happen and now that it was here she just wanted to take everything in.  
"Kate…" Rick looked expectantly at her and as the tears brimmed at his own eyes.

"Yes!"

"Yes? Did you say? Yes"

"Yes I said yes" Kate said as Rick put the engagement ring on her finger kissing it as he stood up.

"I love you" Rick said as he stood up and kissed her.

"I love you too Castle" Kate said with a brilliant smile on her face.

Martha and Alexis were all smiles as they watched the couple hugging and sharing sweet kisses. When they finally stopped kissing they both had the most brilliant love filled smiles on their faces.

"We need wine, wait no Champagne to toast this" Martha said as she breezed into the kitchen and retrieved four wine glasses and the Champagne. As she was pouring the glasses, Kate and Alexis were admiring the engagement ring as Rick was standing with a hand on her hip keeping the physical contact with her. "Alright here we go" Martha said as she came over with the tray of wine glasses. "I will start the toasts, What can I say but to the partnership that will most definitely last a lifetime. To my son Richard and his beautiful and classy detective savior Kate"

"Thank you Martha" Kate said with a a tear in her eye that hadn't gone unnoticed by the three other people in the room.

"Alright my turn, To my dad and to the best future step mom a girl could ask for Kate welcome to the family" Alexis said as she allowed her dad and Kate to pull her into a hug. Martha was looking on as the three bonded even more. She knew that after the hell all four of them had just been through that they would all be okay and as they pulled out of their hug they all took sips of the champagne and Rick kissed Kate's cheek and took her hand in his. As he stood there with his small family he felt like the luckiest man in the world to have Kate Beckett as his fiancée and in his life.

The sun danced into the master bedroom and across the sleeping couple and as the ring caught the sun's rays it cast the light in several different directions. As the sun finally came to rest on the couple's faces, Rick woke up first and he nuzzled his face into Kate's hair and wrapped his arm around Kate's waist pulling her closer to him. Kate didn't wake up at the movement but she smiled in her sleep and settled into his embrace and she reveled in the feeling of having his strong, protective, calming and loving arms around her, especially after the hell that the universe had just put them through over the last month and a half. Soon the most annoying alarm clock sound echoed through their bedroom causing Kate to groan and swipe at it until she successfully hit the off button.

"Hey Mrs. Castle to be, where do you think you're going" Castle asked as he tightened his arms around his fiancee's waist and brushed his lips across her bare skin above the camisole that she was wearing.

"Well some of us have to work for a living, Mr. Castle." Kate said with a sarcastic tone and a brilliant smile on her face.

"Oh do you have to go, Can't you just call in sick" Castle asked with a pouty look on his face.

"You know that I do and I am not calling in sick but, you can come with me you know."

"I know but I kind of figured that you would want to sleep in with me this morning besides I don't want to be anywhere near o jail cell any time soon.

"I would love to sleep in with you and I completely understand, but you know what I would like to do more…" Just then Kate's phone rang. "Beckett, Yes Sir of course Sir, I will Thank you Sir"

"What was that about?"

"Gates gave me the weekend off. She doesn't want to see me or you until Monday morning at 8 am."

"Well then come back to bed with me Mrs. Castle to be"

"On one condition…"

"What's that Beckett?"

"Hold me until I fall asleep"

"I can do that" Rick said as he moved so that she could crawl back into bed next to him and as she rested in his arms he kissed her sweetly on the forehead and they fell asleep.

Two hours later, Kate woke up to an empty bed and she quickly got up. Were the last few days a dream? Was Castle still in jail? H

"Hey Beautiful"

"Oh Castle" Kate said completely relieved as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Whoa what's going on?"

"I'm sorry… When I didn't see you I…."

"Hey this is real I'm here, I'm free and it's all because of you. Detective Kate Beckett, and Mrs. Castle to be, you saved my life and I really did propose to you" Rick said as he held up her left hand and kissed the engagement ring.

"And I said Yes" Kate said with a smile on her face that was so beautiful it made his stomach flip flop.

"Yes you did, of course there for a few minutes, I thought….."

"That I was going to say "No"."

"Well yeah"

"Oh Honey that was never an option for me"

"Oh really, why not?"

"Because I am kind of in love with you, Writer Boy"

"Kate it's writer man, and I am completely in love with you too Detective" Castle said as he pulled Kate into him and they kissed.

"Hmm, what smells so good?" Kate asked when they broke out of their kiss.

"Aside from you"

"Yes aside from me"

"Waffles and Orange Juice and Chocolate Chip Muffins Come on let's go get some before Alexis and my mother eats them all"

"What are you taking a cooking course?"

"No the Chocolate Muffin are my concoction" Alexis said when she saw her dad and Kate emerge from his office.

"Oh they smell great. Wait shouldn't you be at school?" Kate asked as she hugged Alexis.

"No it's Saturday,"

"Right"

"Kate darling, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Kate said and Rick knew that something more was bothering her.

"Castle, I told you that I am fine, I don't need to go see…."

"Please sweetheart, I know that me being threatened and thrown in jail was hard on everyone, Especially you."

"Rick please…"

"Kate please do this for us" Martha piped up as she and Alexis walked over to the couch where they were sitting.

"Ok…Fine…I'll go see him" Kate said knowing that she wouldn't win this battle. She knew that ever since Rick had been arrested and Jerry Tyson had reappeared in their life that her PTSD was affecting her. She was more emotional and she felt somewhat out of control

"Thank you" Alexis said with a small smile on her face and she sat down on the couch and hugged her.

"Good, Let's go get ready" Rick said as he took Kate's hand in his and they headed to the bedroom to get ready. While Kate was in the shower Rick made the call and an hour later, they left Martha and Alexis at the loft and headed to meet with Dr. Burke.

"Well Detective Beckett, Mr. Castle, it is so good to see you two again." Dr. Burke said as he welcomed them into his office.

"I'm sorry that you had to come in on a Saturday." Kate said as she looked at Rick who had obviously bribed him to come in.

"You know, I read the newspapers' too and I was kind of expecting that you two would be coming sooner or later, and I glad that it is sooner to tell you the truth. Well should we get to it."

"So that's it" Kate said as she wiped her tears off of her cheeks as Rick fought his own. Kate had completely let go during the session and Rick could see the immediate change in his fiancée. She looked like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders and he felt like one had been lifted from his shoulders as well.

"Well look who's here" Alexis said with a smile on her face when she saw Kate and Rick walk through the door laughing.

"Yeah that looks like the Kate Beckett we all love so much" Martha said as she looked at the woman she had come to love as a daughter, not just a daughter in law to be.

"Hey, so who is up for a movie night" Rick asked as he watched Kate and Alexis hug followed by Kate and his mother.

"I am" Kate said as she walked over to Castle and took his hand in hers and led him into the lounge with Martha and Alexis right behind them with pizza boxes and junk food galore.

"Kate, I still can't believe that you were holding all of that in you should have told me"

"I know but it was hard on you too. Every time I came to see you in that jail cell I could see how down you were, I had to try and keep your spirits up"

"And I love you for that but you still should have told me what was going on in that pretty little head of yours."

Hey sweetheart, What are you still doing up" Castle asked when he walked into his office where Kate was standing looking out of the window"

"I was just thi"nking…"

"Don'e tell e that you are nervous about the book launch party tomorrow night"

"I am actually." Kate said as she turned in his arms and melted into his body.

"Since when do you get nervous after all you have been to one of my launch parties before."

"I know but now I am your fiancée and I don't want to…."

"Kate, do you think that I will be embarrassed by you."

"Well the thought crossed my mind, I mean I'm just a cop…"

"Whoa let me stop you right there you are not just a cop you are Kate Beckett, police detective extraordinaire, love of my life, fiancée and my inspiration. Nowhere in that is a embarrassing thing."

There Should Be Stars

Maybe Tomorrow


End file.
